


В случае нападения — выдыхайте

by Falde



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Сначала они втягивают тебя в сомнительную кровавую историю, потом обвиняют правительство в каком-то тайном заговоре, а потом говорят не зацикливаться на этом. Легко сказать.





	В случае нападения — выдыхайте

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Riisa

Карта приятно оттягивала потайной карман, деньги на неё должны были поступить в течение часа, так что сдерживать самодовольную улыбку не получалось. Последняя сделка на Альфа Центавре прошла гладко — как и ожидалось, ведь он действительно был в этом хорош, — и Чжунэ только что получил за свой товар приличное вознаграждение.

На которое у него уже хватало планов. Во-первых, часть выручки стоит перевести на счёт сестры, она как раз собиралась открыть свой бизнес, и, несмотря на всё шутки о том, что начальник из неё выйдет не самый лучший, Чжунэ действительно хотел её поддержать. Во-вторых, Флоренс необходимо было заменить варп-ядро — во время прошлого визита Чжунэ в мастерскую Чживон сказал ему, что нынешнему недолго осталось. А на оставшиеся деньги можно начать ремонт внутренней обшивки. Это вообще не мешало бы сделать давным-давно.

Флоренс — официальное название «FLRS-931G7» всегда казалось ему слишком безликим — была эдакой любовью всей его жизни. Самым первым и единственным кораблём в его карьере. Чжунэ начинал торговлю, летая на ней, тогда ещё маленькой и незаметной, но уже с громким и гордым названием, мечтая об успехе. Которого смог добиться всего за пару лет. И чем известнее становилось его имя в торговой среде, тем больше нулей прибавлялось к состоянию на его банковском счёте, и тем внушительнее становилась Флоренс.

Ему не раз говорили, что проще купить новый корабль, чем раз за разом расширять старый, пристраивая дополнительные отсеки, и _с вашими-то деньгами это не должно стать проблемой, господин Ку Чжунэ, вы легко могли бы позволить себе корабль S-класса_ , выше которых, как всем известно, только принадлежащие флоту Ассоциации Двадцати Систем корабли класса R. Но Флоренс проделала немалую работу — Чжунэ бы даже и сосчитать не смог, сколько раз она совершала невозможное, превышая собственные показатели, и тем самым позволяла ему успеть в срок на нужную станцию, вытаскивала его из астероидных поясов и помогала оторваться от пиратов. Вклад Флоренс в его успех был не меньшим, чем его собственный, и после всего этого отказ от корабля был бы равносилен предательству лучшего друга. Или даже себя самого.

Внутренняя обшивка — одна из немногих деталей, оставшихся от изначального вида Флоренс, и её было бы неплохо заменить на что-то внешне похожее, но только терморегулирующее. И долгоиграющее. А в следующий раз тогда можно подумать над заменой системы безопасности — к тому времени уже должна будет поступить в продажу новая индивидуальная охранная система, о которой кричат на каждом рекламном борде по всей галактике.

Ему всё равно обещали сделать на неё скидку: «Пятый прогресс», компания-изготовитель, была одним из его первых и самых длительных клиентов, что накладывало свои привилегии.

Собственно, после сделки на Альфа Центавре ему как раз надо было лететь на Террас, с новым товаром для «Пятого прогресса».

Чжунэ уже дошёл до Флоренс и вытянул из кармана свою ID-карту, чтобы поднести её к боку корабля, когда внезапно почувствовал, как ему в шею уткнулось что-то холодное, по форме напоминающее одну из самых мощных моделей бластера, и это было очень плохо. Очень. Плохо.

Ещё хуже был тот факт, что никакого чужого присутствия Чжунэ не заметил. Он, конечно, был не самым внимательным торговцем во вселенной, но сложно было не обратить внимания на чьё-то приближение в полупустых доках. Но не было ни шагов, ни тени, ни даже шороха или шумного дыхания. Всего секунда — и за его спиной словно из воздуха появился человек (или не человек?), который теперь угрожающе приставил бластер к его шее.

— Не тормози, активируй дверь, — обманчиво мягким тоном сказал напавший на… Корейском, неожиданно.

Значит, всё-таки человек. Другие расы предпочитали использовать официальный язык Ассоциации.

Чжунэ послушно прижал ID-карту к Флоренс, та негромко загудела, и в стене перед ним открылся проём, в который он вошёл, находясь под прицелом всё того же бластера.

— Отлично, теперь движемся к консоли, — потребовал напавший.

Мысль об индивидуальной охранной системе сразу стала казаться ещё более привлекательной. Старые охранные системы-то автоматически отключались после активации корабля ID-картой.

А ещё следовало послушать Юнхёна и всё-таки записаться на какие-нибудь курсы боевых искусств, сейчас бы это не помешало.

Он сел в кресло пилота, пристегнулся, а потом дуло бластера пропало и кресло для второго пилота занял какой-то парень. Чжунэ смерил его кислым взглядом, парень ответил ему таким же, кинул бластер на панель, тоже пристегнулся, а потом начал доставать из карманов оружие.

Много оружия. Пугающе много оружия. Чжунэ насчитал ещё три бластера, шесть дымовых пилюль, двенадцать проецирующих завес и… Господи, откуда у него бомбы?

— Ты не отвлекайся, — парень кивнул в сторону навигатора. — Полетели.

— Куда? — осторожно уточнил Чжунэ.

— На Террас, конечно, — раздался смешок в ответ. — Он же у тебя следующей остановкой идёт.

Этот человек знал его маршрут. Просто прекрасно.

— Кстати, будем знакомы, — легко сказал парень, подкидывая в руке одну из бомб, и у Чжунэ от этого действия душа в пятки ушла. — Джей, космический пират. И, пожалуйста, давай без глупостей.

Вообще замечательно. Чжунэ вздохнул и послушно проложил курс на Террас, а потом поднял Флоренс в воздух.

— План таков, — тем временем продолжил Джей, — ты прилетаешь на Террас, ведёшь себя как обычно, берёшь свой товар, идёшь отдавать кому-то, кому ты там его отдаёшь. Забираешь свои деньги, возвращаешься к кораблю, ждёшь меня, и потом мы улетаем до того, как весь завод «Пятого прогресса» взлетает на воздух. Всё просто.

— Взлетает на воздух? — переспросил Чжунэ.

— Именно. Нет завода, не будет новых охранных систем, не будет проблем, все будут счастливы.

— Чем пиратам не угодили охранные системы «NOCS»? Неужели они настолько действенны против вас? — поинтересовался Чжунэ с наигранным сочувствием в голосе, переводя Флоренс в варп-режим.

Да, судя по издаваемому шуму, варп-ядро точно скоро придёт в негодность.

— Скажи мне, — Джей тяжело вздохнул,— как расшифровывается эта аббревиатура?

— «No One Can Steal»? — неуверенно сказал Чжунэ и вернулся обратно к корейскому языку. Межпланетный язык Ассоциации по-прежнему давался ему с трудом. — Никто не сможет красть?

— Это то, что на рекламных бордах пишут, — Джей покачал головой. — На самом деле «S» там означает «Survive». Никто не сможет выжить.

Больше он не сказал ни слова до самого прилёта.

Контроль на орбите Терраса встретил его без лишних проверок — Чжунэ был частым гостем на планете, его имя тоже было всем известно, а Флоренс давно значилась в «белом списке» кораблей, ему доверяли без лишних слов. Правда, порыв включить громкую связь и закричать «вытащите меня отсюда, у меня здесь пират» пришлось подавить — Джей предусмотрительно навёл на него один из бластеров ещё при приближении к Террасу, в то же время сортируя остальное оружие по многочисленным карманам своих штанов.

— Сдавай свой товар, получай свои деньги и жди меня. Минут через пятнадцать вернусь, — махнул рукой Джей, как только они добрались до посадочной площадки перед «Пятым прогрессом».

— Я не такси, — закатил глаза Чжунэ. 

— Слушай, я бы с тобой с удовольствием поспорил, я же так люблю пустые споры, — Джей вздохнул, отстегнул ремень и вскочил на ноги. — Но, поверь мне, сейчас не время. А если ты и дальше будешь меня задерживать, то времени не будет ни у одного владельца корабля. 

И пошёл к выходу, не дожидаясь ответа. Кажется, на Флоренс он чувствовал себя как на своём собственном корабле.

Сделка прошла быстро и успешно. Чжунэ умел брать себя в руки даже в самых непредвиденных ситуациях — одно из качеств, благодаря которому он так далеко зашёл, — и поэтому даже тот факт, что с ним на планету прибыл _пират_ (с бомбами), не помешал ему вести себя профессионально.

Зато получив свою награду и посмотрев на время, он понял, что сделка заняла у него всего девять минут. В принципе, у него были все шансы вернуться к кораблю и быстро улететь отсюда по своим делам. А многоуважаемый Джей пускай со своими проблемами разбирается сам.

Но вдали раздались негромкие выстрелы, а в памяти пронеслась фраза Джея про «настоящее значение аббревиатуры», и, ладно, Чжунэ — всего лишь человек. Ему тоже бывает любопытно.

Из ангара, где он оставил товар — металлические плиты с Менкара, — было два выхода. Чжунэ понадеялся на свою удачу и свернул в ближайший к нему проход.

Хорошо, если в пустом коридоре лежат тела охраны, то он точно на верном пути.

Джей обнаружился в комнате со стеклянными стенами, прямо посреди этого коридора. Он сосредоточенно смотрел на экран одного из компьютеров и не показался удивлённым, когда заметил Чжунэ.

— Так и думал, что ты не станешь спокойно сидеть на корабле, — сказал Джей. — Можешь осмотреться, только не лезь, куда не просят, и ничего не трогай.

Чжунэ закатил глаза, а потом зашёл внутрь комнаты и огляделся. На первый взгляд, здесь не было ничего особенного, что сказало бы, чем именно кому-то (в частности пиратам) могла не угодить охранная система, которой ещё даже не существует. Неужели она сможет стать настолько большой угрозой, что избавиться от неё решили уже сейчас?

Совершенно некстати вспомнилось, что «Пятый прогресс» — один из самых дорогостоящих клиентов. И что контроль на орбите Терраса зафиксировал прибытие Флоренс. А значит, если — когда — Джей взорвёт завод, то сопоставить это с прилётом Чжунэ будет несложно.

Вот же чёрт.

Чжунэ уже решил высказать Джею, что он думает по поводу всего этого плана, как услышал топот ног по коридору.

— Ким Чжинхван! — выкрикнул один из двух охранников, остановившихся перед входом в комнату. — Поднимите руки вверх и отойдите от компьютера!

— Подождите, Ким Чжинхван? — переспросил Чжунэ и неверяще посмотрел на Джея. — Вот это — Ким Чжинхван? Гроза двадцати семи звёздных систем и самый разыскиваемый пират Ассоциации?

О Ким Чжинхване он многое слышал. Говорили, что тот угнал один из кораблей звёздного флота Ассоциации. Говорили, что он опасен и известен даже жителям самых отдалённых планет. Говорили, что он неуловим и ни на одном объявлении о розыске нет его лица, потому что он постоянно маскируется, меняет образы и внешность. Говорили, что логику Ким Чжинхвана невозможно понять — иногда он грабил туристические челноки, иногда атаковал правительственные судна, а порой выносил ценности из магазинов на случайной планете. Но Чжунэ всегда был уверен, что это просто истории, а Ким Чжинхван — сказочный персонаж, которым пугают начинающих торговцев, чтобы было меньше потенциальных конкурентов.

И вот — здравствуйте. Один из охранников осторожно кивнул, тем самым подтверждая реальность Ким Чжинхвана.

— Господи, я-то думал, что он выше, — тяжело вздохнул Чжунэ. — Но это объясняет, почему на всех объявлениях нет его лица. Он же просто не попадает в кадр.

Джей смерил его убийственным взглядом.

Что-то негромко зажужжало, после чего сверкнула короткая синяя вспышка и охранники рухнули на пол как подкошенные.

— Дистанционный шокер, — пожал плечами Джей (Чжинхван?), наткнувшись на его удивлённый взгляд. — Пока ты там играл в честного гражданина и гулял по заводу, я его прикрепил в дверном проходе. Оставалось только активировать.

Он уже успел залезть на один из длинных столов и обматывал проецирующей вуалью противопожарную сигнализацию. Чжунэ покачал головой от этого зрелища и повернулся в другую сторону, надеясь найти там что-то интересное. При этом он нечаянно задел курткой мышку на стоявшем перед ним столе, и экран монитора вышел из спящего режима. В открытой на рабочем столе папке было множество видеозаписей, и каждая — подписана звёздной датой.

Любопытство вступило в игру снова, и Чжунэ наклонился поближе, а потом навёл курсор и нажал на один из файлов — судя по дате, месячной давности. Появилось окошко проигрывателя, и на записи Чжунэ увидел зал. Просторный белый зал с одиноко расположившимся в центре стулом и консолью на левой стене.

Прямо перед камерой стоял мужчина, и его лицо выражало полное отсутствие интереса ко всему происходящему. Он прокашлялся, одёрнул воротник белого халата, поправил свои очки и заговорил.

— Дневник профессора Мерона, двести восемьдесят пятый день исследований, — усталым тоном сказал он. — Сегодня мы, наконец, приступаем к тестированию системы «Выживание».

Профессор подошёл к консоли и поднёс к ней ID-карту. Комната на мгновение окрасилась тёплым оранжевым светом, а он сразу же сверился с экраном.

— Как мы видим, введённые вчера данные по-прежнему находятся в базе системы, можно приступать, — он кивнул сам себе и отошёл от консоли. — Сейчас мой ассистент, доктор Близз, с помощью лазера вскроет простой дверной замок, который мы установили на входе.

Послышался скрип, следом звон, а потом дверь с противоположной от панели стороны открылась. Другой учёный — с Рукбаха, вероятно, ведь только там Чжунэ видел гуманоидов с такой яркой кожей лимонного оттенка — вошёл в комнату. Пол под его ногами окрасился в красный и снова вернулся к нормальному цвету спустя пару секунд. Учёный сделал пару шагов по направлению к стулу, прежде чем в стенах образовались проёмы и оттуда вылетели цепи — Чжунэ готов был поспорить, что это те самые дорогостоящие цепи с Гакрукса, проданные им полгода назад, — которые сразу же обмотались вокруг рук учёного.

— Обнаружен нарушитель, — сообщил механический женский голос.

Сразу же после этого из открывшегося отверстия в потолке спустился странного вида бластер, который держался на металлическом креплении и выстрелил в учёного. Тот удивлённо охнул, а затем зашёлся в судорогах. Его руки начали распухать в каких-то случайных местах, эти опухоли росли прямо на глазах, и учёный начал выть от боли.

А потом одна опухоль лопнула, как порвавшийся воздушный шарик, и разбрызгала по полу кровь. Следом за ней лопнула ещё одна, затем ещё, помимо крови в стороны полетели и ошмётки плоти, а после очередного хлопка раздался хруст, учёный взвыл особенно громко, и на пол упала кисть его руки.

Его лицо тоже начало покрываться опухолями, которые одновременно начали набухать, а потом резко лопнули. Чжунэ дёрнулся назад, налетел на стул и упал вместе с ним, а где-то на записи громко кричала девушка.

К горлу подступала тошнота; он зажал рот рукой и стал глубоко дышать, пытаясь подавить рвотные позывы. 

От учёного на экране не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы о его прежнем виде. Последний «взрыв» был настолько сильным, что куски плоти и осколки костей раскидало по всему залу. Кажется, в одном из углов Чжунэ даже заметил глаз, перекатывающийся возле валяющейся в луже крови печени.

Профессор с уставшим лицом, до этого стоявший вне поля зрения камеры, снова вернулся в кадр и неторопливо протёр рукавом объектив, прежде чем заговорил.

— Испытание прошло успешно, вторгшийся доктор Близз был успешно нейтрализован. Необходимо улучшить скорость распознавания лиц, — бесцветным тоном сказал он. — Личность доктора Близз устанавливали слишком долго, за это время грабитель уже смог бы пройти вглубь корабля, что неприемлемо. Также необходимо обратить внимание на проблему с загрязнением помещения после нейтрализации. Требуется дополнить систему специально разработанным поглотителем, который сможет вбирать в себя все виды останков. А также следует добавить в него раствор, который сможет быстро и качественно отмыть кровь с любой обшивки.

Девушка за кадром перестала кричать и перешла на громкие всхлипывания. На мгновение на лице уставшего доктора промелькнуло раздражение, которое сразу же снова сменилось равнодушием.

— Это доктор Арахель так шумит? — спросил он у кого-то, неприязненно пнул в сторону прикатившееся ему под ноги сердце, а затем продолжил: — В таком случае, поставьте её следующей в список испытателей.

Дольше сдерживать свою тошноту Чжунэ уже не мог.

— Полегчало? — обеспокоенно спросил Чжинхван, хлопая его по спине. — Говорил же, не лезь, куда не просят, и ничего не трогай.

— Это и есть хвалёная индивидуальная охранная система? — хрипло спросил Чжунэ, пытаясь совладать с собственным голосом. Чжинхван поджал губы, но кивнул.

Что же, это действительно объясняло расшифровку аббревиатуры.

— В любом случае, сматываемся отсюда. Бомбы я расставил, у нас есть семь минут и тридцать секунд, чтобы добраться до твоего корабля. Уже пятнадцать секунд.

Попытка Чжунэ встать на ноги успехом не увенчалась — они попросту его не держали. Чжинхван недовольно выругался себе под нос, закинул его руку себе на плечо и буквально потащил к выходу.

Фраза про то, что Чжинхван удивительно силён, несмотря на своё маленькое тело, осталась невысказанной. Шутить, спорить и говорить в целом настроения не было. Чжунэ чувствовал себя разбитым и опустошённым, словно те кадры записи высосали из него все силы.

Невольно подумалось, сколько подобных «исследований» было в последующих видеоотчётах.

Наверное, та доктор Арахель тоже закончила не лучше, чем учёный с Рукбаха. Если и вовсе не хуже.

А ведь он был в числе поставщиков. Значит, тоже приложил руку к созданию _этого_.

Путь до корабля прошёл незаметно, словно в тумане. Его всё ещё немного мутило, а перед глазами то и дело возникало увиденное.

Кресло главного пилота занял Чжинхван. Флоренс, всегда чуткая к тому, кто находится за пилотской консолью, спокойно доверила ему управление. Чжунэ бы удивился, если бы у него были на это силы.

— Ты из-за этого всё решил взорвать? — нарушил он тишину, только когда Чжинхван уже ставил Флоренс в доках Альфа Центавры. Там же, где до этого напал на Чжунэ.

— Да, — кивнул Чжинхван, не отводя взгляда от экранов заднего вида. — Один из учёных перед своей очередью проводить испытание смог наконец взломать каналы связи и передал знакомым информацию о том, что на самом деле представляет собой их проект. Знакомые оказались одними из нас.

— Разве твой корабль не подошёл бы для этого больше? Смог бы издалека превратить завод в решето, не влезая внутрь, — вяло спросил Чжунэ.

— Во-первых, нужно было запустить вирус, который создали мои друзья. Он начисто стёр программу, положенную в основу системы, и все схемы, — объяснил Чжинхван, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. — Даже если после взрыва что-то уцелеет, восстановить информацию о системе будет невозможно, её уже нет, придётся всё создавать заново, а это даст время придумать другой план борьбы. Во-вторых, мой корабль слишком известен. Его бы заметили, стоило мне только зайти на орбиту Терраса, и всё бы усложнилось необходимостью поддерживать щиты и отстреливаться от охраны «Пятого прогресса».

— Мой корабль теперь тоже известен. Наверняка на Террасе уже связали взрыв с моим прибытием, — заметил Чжунэ, тоже отстёгивая свой ремень и неспешно поднимаясь.

По крайней мере, ноги его уже держали.

— По официальным данным Терраса, ты покинул планету за двадцать одну минуту до взрыва, — Чжинхван пожал плечами. — Военные бомбы, которые я использовал и которые остались на руинах завода, имеют лимит в пятнадцать минут, не больше. Так что к тебе не сможет придраться даже самый большой зануда из полиции Ассоциации.

Чжунэ споткнулся. А когда посмотрел на Чжинхвана, то понял, что весь десяток вопросов, пронёсшихся в голове, сейчас отразился на его лице.

— Что? — Чжинхван раздражённо скрестил руки на груди. — У меня свои методы побега. Ты же не думаешь, что пираты не подготовлены к таким ситуациям? Нас бы тогда уже всех переловили давно.

— Да ничего, — Чжунэ покачал головой и осторожно вышел из корабля. — А откуда ты узнал, что я направляюсь на Террас?

— Ты у Чживона на прошлой неделе был, расширял багажный отсек Флоренс. Сказал, что через неделю пригодится, чтобы везти «Пятому прогрессу» новый и слишком объёмный товар. Чживон же тоже пират — может, слышал о Бобби? — он был частью плана и связался со мной, как только услышал от тебя про Террас. Это значительно облегчило нам жизнь.

Ну конечно, Ким Чживон — пират. Этому Чжунэ уже даже не удивился. 

— Есть одна вещь, которую ты должен знать, — мягко сказал Чжинхван, обойдя его сбоку. — Я понимаю, что Ассоциация кажется вам, гражданам, надёжной, безопасной и правильной, в то время как пираты — непременно угроза и зло. Но это не всегда так, и мир вовсе не таков, каким его выставляет Ассоциация. «Пятый прогресс» финансировала именно она, и это только начало. Но постарайся на этом пока не зацикливаться.

Сначала они втягивают тебя в сомнительную кровавую историю, потом обвиняют правительство в каком-то тайном заговоре, а потом говорят не зацикливаться. Легко сказать.

— Ещё скажи, что вы с Чживоном пытаетесь изменить галактику к лучшему, — недовольно ответил Чжунэ. 

— Пытаемся, — Чжинхван пожал плечами. — И не только мы с Чживоном, пиратов куда больше, чем ты думаешь.

— И на самом деле, именно вы здесь — хорошие парни, а Ассоциация представляет собой самое настоящее зло и втайне надеется всех перебить, чтобы стать самой богатой во вселенной.

— Ку Чжунэ, — раздражённо закатил глаза Чжинхван. — Мир не делится исключительно на чёрное и белое, и среди нас, как и среди глав Ассоциации, хватает тех, кто поступает исключительно в своих интересах. Но это не значит, что пираты будут сидеть на месте, когда всем угрожает опасность. Потому что — угадай, что? — нас это тоже затрагивает.

Чжунэ посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Разве сейчас вы тоже действовали не в своих интересах? Если бы охранную систему пустили в продажу, разве не вы бы от неё пострадали первыми? — спросил он.

Зря. Не зря его сестра всегда говорила ему сначала думать, а потом открывать рот.

— То есть, те погибшие учёные тоже были пиратами, которые пытались ограбить корабль, и заслужили смерть? Все твои друзья и родственники, которые захотят сделать тебе сюрприз в день рождения, спрятавшись на Флоренс, тоже должны встретить такой конец? Сотрудники мастерских, вроде Чживона, которые просто выполняют свою работу, тоже должны умереть? Так получается?

В гневе Чжинхван действительно был похож на грозу звёздных систем, на человека, о котором были все те невероятные истории.

— Знаешь, Чживон говорил, что ты не дурак и мог бы пополнить ряды пиратов, но, — Чжинхван смерил его разочарованным взглядом, — кажется, он ошибался.

Чжунэ замер. Он никогда не собирался, даже не думал становиться пиратом — слишком много опасностей и возможность оказаться в розыске. Это значило постоянно бояться неверных слов и косых взглядов, следить за каждым своим шагом. Это значило собственноручно нарисовать красную мишень на себе, своей семье, своих друзьях, своей Флоренс. Чжунэ не был готов к такому.

Но где-то в глубине души какая-то маленькая и азартная часть его говорила, что если всё так, как говорит Чжинхван, он может сделать мир немного лучше. Тот самый мир, в котором жили его родные, в котором жил он сам. К тому же, он же не обязательно должен бросать своё дело. В конце концов, вон, Чживон же работал в мастерской, и никто не знал, что он пират, и за ним ещё не пришли. Может, и у Чжунэ получилось бы совмещать пиратство с торговлей.

(Хотя, это даже звучало смешно. Торговец-пират, шутка года.)

(Воспоминания с Терраса он упорно игнорировал. У него ещё будет немало времени, чтобы снова пережить ужас от увиденного.)

(А ведь в этих трагедиях была и его доля вины.)

— Увидимся, когда ты подрастёшь и перестанешь мыслить стереотипами, — Чжинхван махнул рукой. — Если что, Чживон знает, где меня искать.

Чжинхван исчез так же, как появился в его жизни — неслышно и незаметно, растворился в тени оставленных на станции кораблей.

А Чжунэ остался стоять в одиночестве.

***

Через пару недель после инцидента на Террасе, когда Чжунэ перестал видеть в кошмарах погибающих учёных и равнодушное лицо главного профессора — спасибо его терапевту, Ким Донхёку, который оказался на удивление терпеливым и надёжным, — Флоренс приняла по засекреченному каналу сообщение от Чживона.

«Там Джей нашёл новое приключение на свою голову, попутно оставив корабль за три системы от себя. Не подберёшь его?»

Чжунэ прыснул и быстро набрал ответ.

«Скинь координаты».


End file.
